


转身之后

by locktie33129



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 26,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locktie33129/pseuds/locktie33129
Summary: 语言：中文/Chinese设定：时间线：无GN粒子无高达的年代人物：洛克昂（尼尔）、提耶利亚、雷杰尼、利冯兹、亚历桑德罗·柯拿、亚瑟·古德曼、萨谢斯、伊恩，以及捏造路人甲。洛克昂按照官方外传00p设定，从事杀手职业。提耶利亚身处变革者组织，执行任务时惨被下药，被洛克昂救了捡回家的俗套剧情。结局也是俗套HE。注意：洛克昂x提耶利亚 1v1 NC17，另含柯拿x利冯兹要素。共3w字。
Relationships: Neil Dylandy/Tieria Erde, Tieria Erde/Lockon Stratos
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

法国，巴黎。

提耶利亚坐在某酒店的大堂里，静静等着目标人物出现。他看了下腕表，离约好的时间还有五分钟。“快要到了……”，提耶利亚放下手腕，手指划过大腿时，下意识地摸了一下别在丝袜绑带上迷你手枪。

“杀死亚瑟·古德曼，并拿走手提包里的存储器，不要留下痕迹。”

——这是利冯兹几天前给提耶利亚下达的指令。

“我期待你的表现哦。作为伊奥利亚指定的接班人，你一定不会让组织失望的吧。”

“我需要知道这次任务的目的。那个存储器里，到底有什么？”提耶利亚严肃地说：“无端杀人的话，有可能会扰乱伊奥利亚的计划。”

“柯拿有把柄落在他身上，而且有情报称古德曼已经准备出手和片桐联合搞掉柯拿。现阶段我们不能失掉柯拿这个棋子，他对计划的执行还很有用。况且……你知道我费了多大力气才让他听我的话。”利冯兹的嘴角露出一丝炫耀的笑，仿佛在对提耶利亚说：“看，比起你，我对计划的贡献可大多了。”

提耶利亚眉毛上挑，哼了一声，说：“明白了。任务的资料给我吧。”

“具体情况雷杰尼会详细和你说明。”

利冯兹把手上的卷宗递给提耶利亚，目送着他走出房门。

“你需要冒充片桐手下的秘书官，假装和古德曼进行交涉，伺机杀死他并拿走存储器。利冯兹已经做好一切前置工作。只是……还有个问题……”雷杰尼的脸上满是为难。

“什么问题在我这里都不是问题。”提耶利亚面不改色，“我绝对不会让任何事阻碍计划。”

听到提耶利亚语气坚决，雷杰尼继续说：“……你需要变装，因为利冯兹安排的交接员的身份……是名女性。”

“没问题。”

提耶利亚立刻回答。

“喂喂，你怎么答得这么干脆！你是男人啊，一旦暴露……”

“不可能暴露的。这点程度的小事，难不倒我。”

于是，眼前的提耶利亚，正带着假胸穿着红色高领开叉连衣裙脚踩着高跟鞋，端坐在豪华的酒店大堂水晶灯下。从“她”半小时前坐到这沙发上开始，进出酒店的男人们都有了一个共同点——经过“她”时，都要留下自己的目光作为买路钱。

“温蒂小姐！”一个肥头大耳的金发男人向提耶利亚走来。

目标出现了。

“古德曼先生！”提耶利亚笑靥如花迎了上去。“初次见面，我是温蒂·哈夫曼。”

“温蒂小姐果然名不虚传……你这样的美人，在片桐那么死板的人的手下做事，实在太可惜了。以你这样的能力，给他做一个顾问团秘书真是屈才。若是有跳槽的打算，请随时联系我，我绝对能帮你找到更合适的职位……”古德曼一边说话，一边把手搭在了提耶利亚的肩上。

（这个混蛋老色鬼……）

提耶利亚心里骂着，嘴上却始终保持迷人的弧度：“您实在过奖了。”

然后，提耶利亚身体前倾，用假胸贴上古德曼的手臂，凑到他油腻的耳垂边媚声说：“我们去您房间谈吧，这里说话不方便。”

古德曼的嘴角立刻爬上一股得意的笑容。“既然温蒂小姐这么说，那就这么做吧。”说毕，他不忘趁机揩油，捏了捏提耶利亚的右手。

提耶利亚在亚瑟·古德曼总统套房的沙发上坐下，看着古德曼把提包放在桌上。

“我们开始谈合作细节吧，片桐司令对您的手上的资料很感兴趣，吩咐我不论价钱还是条件都好说。”

“不要着急吗～来，尝下我刚买的马卡龙。这家店人气很火爆，普通人是要排很长的队才能买到的。当然，温蒂小姐日后只要报上我的姓名，店主立刻会派人把甜点送到你的府邸。”

古德曼脸上的麻子都快挤成一团了。他右手端着一盒打开的甜点，点心的颜色倒是很好看。像是为了证明自己刚才没有说谎，他先拿起一块马卡龙填到嘴里嚼了起来。

没办法，眼前这种情况，只能顺着他，等他疏于防范再下手。

提耶利亚也捏起一块薄荷绿的马卡龙塞到嘴里。

好甜！提耶利亚并不喜欢甜食。

“很好吃哦～”

提耶利亚感觉自己笑得有点僵硬，是点心太甜的缘故吧，腻到了。

“那我们开始谈正事吧，古德曼先生把货物带来了吗？我需要验货。”

糟糕，怎么眼前有点模糊……

提耶利亚一头栽倒沙发上。

“你给我吃了什么！？”

“没什么，只是一点让温蒂小姐暂时不能动弹的小玩意而已……我们先办完我的正事，再谈你的正事怎么样？”

提耶利亚看着古德曼肥硕的身体离自己越来越近。他想要摸腿上的枪，却连手都抬不起来。

（混蛋，我怎么可以栽在这里……）

“砰！”

一声闷响后，古德曼应声倒地。

在提耶利亚彻底昏过去之前，他看到一个模糊的人影走进了房间。


	2. Chapter 2

提耶利亚在床上醒了过来，感到四肢乏力。

他勉强睁开双眼，开始打量周围的环境：一间十几平米的卧室，家徒四壁。除了他正躺在上面的床，就只有一个衣柜孤零零杵在边上。一丝阳光，从衣柜旁的窗帘缝隙中跳了进来。

（天已经亮了……我这是在哪……昨天，到底发生了什么……）

提耶利亚低头看了一下自己的衣着。身上还是昨天的样子，但高跟鞋已经脱掉了。再摸一下大腿：糟糕！枪不见了！

这时，他听见门外的脚步声。

（有人来了！要赶快起来，至少占据主动……）

提耶利亚深吸一口气，挣扎着起了床。

没想到脚刚着地，他就跪倒在地上，腿仍然使不上力。

“我要是你，就省点力气，乖乖在床上躺好。”  
门打开了，一个男人慵懒的声音传了进来。

提耶利亚抬起头，看到一个高个子男人侧身站在门口，棕色微卷的头发贴着门框，一双湖水一样碧蓝的眼睛笑眯眯的，正看着自己狼狈的样子。

“你……是谁？”提耶利亚再次努力想要站起来，却直接趴到了地上。

“哎呀呀，真没办法，我来帮你吧。”

男人走过来在提耶利亚身边蹲下，一把抱起他放回床上，并为他盖上被子。

“你中的迷药后劲很大呢……古德曼这老家伙还真有兴致。”  
男人在床边坐下，似笑非笑地盯着提耶利亚。

“你的枪我替你收好了。如果你能做个乖孩子的话，我可以考虑还给你。”

“你到底是谁！为什么把我关在这里？！”

“啧啧，好心救了你，你这是什么口气啊。早知道把你扔在酒店自生自灭了。看你这么瘦，没想到还挺沉的，我把你背下十几层楼费了好大的劲。结果你醒过来一句谢谢都没有，还像审犯人一样审我？真没见过这么没情趣的女人，可惜了这张脸。”

男人双手抱在胸前，半开玩笑似地一口气说完这番话。

几秒钟后，他又开口说：“我的名字是洛克昂。现在该你了，你叫什么名字？为什么会在古德曼的房间里？想想自己的状况，最好不要对我有隐瞒。”

洛克昂仍盯着提耶利亚，眼神却比刚才冷了很多。

提耶利亚想了一下，开口说：“我叫温蒂·哈夫曼，是片桐司令私下设立的顾问团的秘书。”他把利冯兹给他的剧本对着洛克昂复述了一遍。

“是这样啊……那、哈夫曼小姐先休息吧。等你恢复过来，就可以走了。”洛克昂冲着提耶利亚笑了一下，转身走出了房间。

不知道又睡了多久，提耶利亚再一次睁开了眼睛。身体已经基本恢复过来，可任务大概是失败了，要赶紧回组织看看现在什么状况。

他穿上摆在床边的高跟鞋，打开了房门。

“啊！”

房门打开的一瞬间，提耶利亚就被双手反剪，放倒在门口的桌子上。压在他身上的那个人，一只手紧紧攥住他的双手，另一只手把枪口抵上提耶利亚的背心。

“现在，你能说实话了吗？”洛克昂俯下身，在提耶利亚耳边问道。

提耶利亚感到耳边传来的热气，身上一阵酥软。

“你根本不是温蒂·哈夫曼。我在古德曼随身的文件里找到了哈夫曼的照片，跟你长得完全不一样。说！你到底是谁？！”

怎么回事？提耶利亚心中一凛。古德曼竟然有本事能调查片桐司令隐秘的顾问团？

“你先放开我！一个男人就这么压着一个女人，太失态了！”

趴在提耶利亚身上的洛克昂此时才意识到不妥，于是把提耶利亚从桌上扶了起来，再把他的脸抵到墙上。

“快说！否则等一下会让你更加失态。”

“我……我叫提耶利亚，是去刺杀古德曼的，和你的目的是一样的！不过，让你抢了先机而已。”

“喂喂，你都差点刺杀到床上去了，还在这里嘴硬。说！你为什么刺杀古德曼！”

提耶利亚感到背上的枪压得更紧了。

“……我要他手中的资料，那里面有柯拿的把柄。我需要用那个干掉柯拿！”

既然洛克昂偷走了古德曼的提包，他的目的大概和我是一样的。如果能站到和他相同的立场，可能对目前的状况更有利……既然柯拿那边已经让利冯兹来抢存储器，洛克昂就很有可能是柯拿的敌人。

他感到抵在背后的枪松了一些。

（看来猜对了）

“柯拿是我的仇人！我的家人……是被他害死的！”  
提耶利亚继续大胆地添油加醋。

洛克昂松开了提耶利亚的双手。  
“对不起，这些事情我必须问清楚。失礼了。”

提耶利亚却在心里暗笑。  
“没关系，我能理解。”

揉了揉被捏得生疼的手腕，确保自己脸上没有一丝笑容后，提耶利亚转过身来。

“你……你……！！”

“嗯？”  
提耶利亚发现洛克昂的眼睛正盯着自己的胸部。

他低下头，发现胸前的硅胶因为刚才那阵骚乱，已经歪了。

“啊！！”

“你……你是男人？！！”

“……总之，先给我套衣服换一下！”

提耶利亚捂着胸，涨红了脸。

他好像忘了身为男人，胸前乱一点，其实无伤大雅。


	3. Chapter 3

洛克昂坐在餐桌前，面前摆着两杯茶。

提耶利亚在卫生间除下假发，换好洛克昂借给他的绿色T恤和明显大一号的牛仔裤后，坐到洛克昂的对面。

“好了，你已经知道了我的事情，为了公平起见，你也该说一些自己的事作为交换吧。”

提耶利亚没等洛克昂开口，就先抛出了问题。  
“比如，是不是你杀了古德曼？”

“没错。我那天乔装成服务员，偷走酒店的备用房卡，准备等他进入房间后杀掉他。只是没想到，他竟然带了个‘女人’回来……你运气不错，本来我准备杀掉所有目击者的，可等我进到房间，却发现那个女人正在沙发上睡觉。”

洛克昂的语气满是戏谑，他还在嘲笑刚才提耶利亚的狼狈。

“哼，这么说来，我还要感谢你的不杀之恩。”  
察觉出了洛克昂的用意，提耶利亚难掩语气中的不悦。

“喂喂，你这是感谢人的语气吗？我不但没杀你，还救了你哦⊙∀⊙！你知道一个冒牌货在凶案现场被发现会有什么后果吗？”

“……”

看提耶利亚沉默不语，洛克昂接着追问：“你刚才说柯拿是你的仇人，可据我所知，古德曼和柯拿是死对头。你为什么要特地去刺杀古德曼？放任他们狗咬狗，不是更省力吗？”

“……事实上，柯拿不但杀了我的家人，还抓走了我的哥哥……”，提耶利亚停顿了一下，“他……软禁了我哥哥。所以，我需要筹码作为交换条件，逼他放了哥哥。”

当然，提耶利亚在说谎。

不，也不全是谎话，至少“软禁”是真的。

不过，被“软禁”的对象他却故意说反了——不能自拔的并不是他“哥哥”利冯兹，而是那位全世界闻名的联合国大使。

啊啦啦，没想到那家伙还有这种嗜好……洛克昂吓了一跳。

但看看面前的提耶利亚，洛克昂忽然觉得他也不是不懂柯拿看上他哥哥的理由了。

“那你呢？你是古德曼的仇人，还是柯拿的仇人？”提耶利亚明知故问。

“都不是。我和他们无冤无仇。但是，我需要古德曼手上的资料，用来逼迫柯拿把一个人交给我。”

“也是你的家人吗？还是恋人？”  
提耶利亚说完，忽然奇怪自己为什么会问出第二个问题。

“是我的仇人，我的仇人现在在柯拿手下做事情。”洛克昂皱了皱眉，“那个人十年前曾受他人指示要除掉某个高官，他却发动了恐怖袭击，把高官连同很多平民一起杀死了……我的家人也在受害者里面。”

提耶利亚一时间不知道该回答什么才好。看洛克昂的神情，他不是在说谎——可这个话题也太沉重了。

“……我们的目标基本相同。现在柯拿的把柄也在我们手里，所以，要不要合作？”

提耶利亚心里已经打好了算盘：先骗取洛克昂的信任，再伺机偷走存储器。再不济把洛克昂骗到柯拿那里，组织自然会帮忙解决掉他。

“我们？哈哈，大小姐，你要搞清楚，东西是在‘我’的手上。再说，是什么时候有了‘我们’啊？”

提耶利亚听见洛克昂叫他“大小姐”，横眉瞪了他一眼后尝试辩解：“古德曼是个色鬼，我只是利用他这个弱点……”

洛克昂看着提耶利亚瞪眼噘嘴的样子，“噗”地大笑起来：“大小姐你还真是可爱呢！你是不是还没明白古德曼给你下药是想要做什么啊？喂，需不需要我给你示范一下。”

提耶利亚看着洛克昂笑得前仰后合，气得说不出话来。

（算了，一切以计划为重，不要计较这些小事。总有他笑不出来的那天。）  
提耶利亚这样安慰自己。

“好吧，东西是你的。不过，你要接近柯拿逼他交出你的仇人，也不是件容易事。因为我哥哥的关系，我知道柯拿很多其他的情报，也许可以帮到你。”

“……嘛，听起来也不无道理。”

“你不会后悔的。”提耶利亚凝视着洛克昂，语气不容置疑。

洛克昂也同样凝视着提耶利亚的眼睛，仿佛想要以此为入口，看穿提耶利亚的内心。

两个人都不再说话。

不知道过了多久，一声“咕噜噜”打破了沉默，提耶利亚这才发现自己已经饥肠辘辘。

天色已经暗了，从昨晚到现在，他只吃了一块带毒的马卡龙。

“哈哈哈哈～”

洛克昂看到提耶利亚窘迫的样子，再次大笑。

“好了，我先给你弄些吃的，填饱肚子再说。”


	4. Chapter 4

洛克昂走进厨房准备晚饭。

提耶利亚趁机打量他的客厅。

房间并不大，只有最简单的陈设——餐桌、两把椅子，以及一个黑色长条沙发。

沙发上搭着一条叠好的毯子，看来洛克昂昨晚是在这里睡的。

提耶利亚开始怀疑这里是不是洛克昂临时找来专门囚禁他的。

只有在门厅摆放着的一盆观叶植物，让整个房间还存有一丝生气。

很快，洛克昂端着两个碟子从厨房走了出来。  
“我这里只有冷冻食品，你将就一下。”

提耶利亚不知道眼前黑乎乎的东西叫什么名字，但是闻起来好像不错。

他是真的饿了，拿起刀叉切了一块放到嘴里。

“！！……这是什么！？怎么这么好吃！”

洛克昂比提耶利亚还诧异：“你开玩笑的吧，这就是速冻汉堡肉而已啊……”

“我……我从来没吃过……”  
提耶利亚查觉到自己反应过激，有点不好意思。

“看你的样子，应该是有钱人家长大的吧？没有吃过平民的食物？” 

“我吗？我不知道，外面的食物我的确没怎么吃过。”

“你们平时都吃什么？”洛克昂语气里透着好奇。

“A餐、B餐，基本上是这两种。还有C餐，但每周只有一次。”

“哈！？那都是什么啊？”

“是营养素，按照我们身体需要的营养元素配出来的糊状剂。”

“所以你每天都只吃那种糊糊？”

“没错，在营养补给上没有任何问题。”

“问题不在那里吧……哈，看来有钱人家也不容易呢。”

提耶利亚很快把盘里的汉堡肉吃光了。

“多谢款待。”提耶利亚放下刀叉。

洛克昂从提耶利亚脸上读出一种满足的幸福感。

“不如这样，你在这里的几天我带你去尝一下平民食物，在你回到A餐和B餐之前。”

“哎？还有其他种类的食物？之前古德曼给我吃了一种圆圆的、颜色很好看的点心，可我并不喜欢，太甜了。”

“很巧，我也不喜欢甜食，那我们去吃不甜的好了。”

提耶利亚发现洛克昂也说了“我们”，他并没有戳穿洛克昂的矛盾，只是默默在心里琢磨：“一起吃饭……说不定是个接近他让他放松警惕的好方法。”

“那，谢谢你了。”

“哟，突然这么客气真让人不习惯……，不过，餐费你要付一半哦，我这里不欢迎吃白食的。”

“那个，我随身的皮包可以还给我吗？”提耶利亚问洛克昂，“里面没有武器。”

“这个？”

洛克昂扔给提耶利亚一个红色的小包，然后说：  
“我没有看里面，随意翻看‘女性’的随身物品是很不礼貌的。”

提耶利亚用纸巾擦干净吃饭用的餐刀，打开皮包，倒出了一堆雷杰尼给他补妆用的化妆品。他用餐刀顺着皮包拉链附近割了下去，拿出一叠钞票。

“这些够了吧。”

“出手真阔绰……够了够了，这些吃三年都够了。”

洛克昂看着提耶利亚身上的T恤，心想这人可真瘦啊，明明身高只比自己矮半个脑袋，自己的衣服穿在他身上却看起来空荡荡的。

“明天我先带你去买衣服，和穿着不合身衣服的人约会，我会被取笑的。而且，我也没那么多件衣服可以借给你。”


	5. Chapter 5

第二天上午，提耶利亚坐在洛克昂爱车的副驾上，任由他载着自己去到一无所知的地方。

洛克昂在一家男装店前停下了车：“根据你给我的钱，这家店比较适合你。”

提耶利亚的手指在一排排衣服上滑过，却根本不知道选什么。

他从来没自己买过衣服，变革者组织里都是统一的制服，按照碱基序列配上不同颜色。

提耶利亚转过头对洛克昂说：“不如就买我身上衣服的同款好了，我不知道选什么。”

“这里可没有你身上这么便宜的衣服……让店里工作人员帮你选吧。”

洛克昂叫来导购小姐，她帮提耶利亚选了一套黑色便服西装。

洛克昂看着从试衣间里走出来的提耶利亚，摇了摇头：“不行不行，你长得太漂亮，这么穿太像牛郎了。”

不知道是因为被说“漂亮”还是“牛郎”，提耶利亚气得脸有点红。

“算了，还是我来帮你选吧。要挑不太起眼，又配的上你的脸的衣服……这件和这件，还有这条裤子，去试试吧。”

提耶利亚换上洛克昂挑的鹅黄色衬衣、粉色开衫和卡其色裤子。看着试衣间镜子里的自己，好像是一个全新的人。

迈出试衣间的门，迎接提耶利亚的是一声口哨。

“很好！就这套吧，怎么样，我的眼光还是不错的。”

洛克昂看他的眼神，让提耶利亚有点恍惚。

选中的衣服都买了两件一样的。最后，提耶利亚又挑了一副平光眼镜。

“好想法！”洛克昂称赞道，“戴上眼镜后果然没有那么显眼了，在人群中也能自在行走了吧。“

洛克昂结完账，把提耶利亚的新衣服和自己的旧衣服一起塞到车的后备箱。

“去吃饭吧，带你去我常去的馆子。全部都是平民食物哦，肯定合你这营养素培养出来的胃口。”

提耶利亚被带到了一个爱尔兰餐馆。

洛克昂点了几道提耶利亚完全叫不上名字的菜肴后，就坐在对面欣赏提耶利亚品尝完每一道菜后的惊讶表情。

他很想笑，又笑不出来。提耶利亚每个表情、每一句话，都好像发自真心。

“好可爱。”洛克昂喃喃自语。

“你说什么？”提耶利亚从食物中抬起头。

“我说你好可爱，吃饭的样子。”洛克昂脸上摆出一副戏谑的表情，眼睛却直视提耶利亚。

“又取笑我……”  
这次提耶利亚没有生气，只是避过洛克昂的目光，低头吃光了所有的菜。

回去的路上，洛克昂接到一通电话。

“工作来了。”  
洛克昂挂掉电话，对提耶利亚说。

“什么工作？”

“杀人。”  
洛克昂一脸平静地回答。

“晚上我要去接活，你跟我一起去。”

“我为什么要去？”提耶利亚不解。“我和你只是合作对付柯拿的关系，并没有义务帮你做其他工作。”

洛克昂冷笑一声：“你以为我会蠢到把你一个人放在家里吗？”

想取得这个男人的信任，看来没那么简单。

提耶利亚感觉自己可能低估了眼前这位正戴着黑色手套开着复古跑车的男人。

“你说的也没错。好，以后你去哪里我就去哪里。”

提耶利亚的这句话，说得毫无威胁性，甚至还带着一丝温柔。

洛克昂用眼角余光望向提耶利亚，后者正倚着车窗，若有所思地望着窗外。


	6. Chapter 6

晚上十点后，洛克昂和提耶利亚再次出门。

这次洛克昂把车停在2公里外的停车场，领着提耶利亚徒步走到巴黎某红灯区的一间酒吧门外。

好几个穿着暴露打扮妖冶的女性见到了洛克昂，都热情地走过来和他打招呼。

洛克昂来者不拒，为每一位女性都献上拥抱和贴面礼。

她们问洛克昂后面站着的斯文美人是谁。

洛克昂转身想要介绍提耶利亚，却看到提耶利亚扭到一边的头和微微撅起的嘴。

“哈哈，一个朋友，说想见识一下这边的热闹，我就开车载他过来了。你们不要吓到他，他是个读书人。”

送走了这许多位女性，洛克昂和提耶利亚走进了酒吧。

他给提耶利亚找了个角落里的位置。

“你在这里等我，我去找接头人。不要乱跑，这里人很杂……对了，你够年龄喝酒了吗？”

提耶利亚抬头瞪了他一眼，沉默不作答。

“好、好，那我给你点一杯果汁。”

洛克昂找到酒保，让他送一杯果汁给角落里的那个戴眼镜穿粉色开衫的人，然后径自走进酒吧洗手间旁的杂物间，沿着里面隐藏的楼梯，走了下去。

“伊恩，这次是什么活？”  
洛克昂走进地下室，向坐在里面的戴眼镜的中年人提问。

“哦，来了啊。这次的目标很适合你哦——有幼女癖好的政客。据说明天晚上会在这个地点和别人安排给他的货物见面。”

伊恩递给洛克昂一个纸条，上面是一家情人旅馆的名字。

“喂喂喂，我一个人去这种地方会被人怀疑吧。”

“哈哈哈，你那么受欢迎，随便在我酒吧外面找一位女性都不会不答应陪你走这一遭吧。”

“你说什么呢，女性是用来温柔对待的，不是用来以身涉险的。算了，我自己想想办法。先走了。”

洛克昂从地下室出来，看到提耶利亚正一脸凶相地瞪着站在他身边试图和他搭讪的男人。洛克昂不禁替那个男人感到悲哀。

“走了，提耶利亚。”  
洛克昂叫了一声，提耶利亚立刻头也不回地走出酒吧门口。

搭讪男似乎也松了一口气。

去停车场的路上，提耶利亚一直低着头往前走，洛克昂跟在后面，摸不着头脑。

坐上车后，洛克昂问提耶利亚：“你怎么了，在闹别扭？生谁的气呢？是那个找你搭讪的人吗？他不过是眼光好一眼就看到了你而已，不至于气成这样吧？”

提耶利亚扭过头继续沉默。洛克昂没办法，只能启动了车子。

车子在路上行驶了一会后，提耶利亚开口了：“人类都是这样的吗？”

“人类？什么样子？”洛克昂感觉更摸不着头脑了。

“随随便便就抱上来……亲脸颊、什么的……”  
提耶利亚的声音越来越低。

“啊，那个啊！那个只是礼节！礼节而已。朋友之间都会这么做的，不认识的人也会用这种礼节表示友好。”

那个搭讪的男人色胆可真大，敢对提耶利亚又搂又抱的。洛克昂在心里暗暗骂他。

可惜他骂错了对象，那个男人其实什么都没做，只是单纯的搭讪而已。

“是吗？”提耶利亚的语气稍微缓和了一点。

“是啊，恋人之间不是那种亲吻方式啦。所以没有其他意思，你别在意。”

“那恋人之间是怎么亲吻的？”提耶利亚转过头看着洛克昂。

“哎？”  
洛克昂差点闯了红灯。

他也转过头，看见提耶利亚一脸的认真。

“你……想让我实践给你看？”  
洛克昂有点分不清自己这句话是在调戏提耶利亚，还是说出心中所想了。

“……不、不用了！”  
提耶利亚说完这句话，两人便再次陷入沉默。

“啊，对了！”  
洛克昂想到了刚刚接到的任务。

“我要请你帮我个忙，就当是我开车带你出去吃饭的谢礼吧。”

“什么？”

“明天穿上我们初次见面的那套衣服，跟我去一个地方。”


	7. Chapter 7

次日晚上，洛克昂独自一人在餐桌前坐着，擦拭他行动时惯用的一把枪。枪支被全部解体，零件整齐地码在桌子上，连要上膛的子弹都擦得可以映出人影。

和那些喜欢组队或团伙作战的同行不同，洛克昂是单独行动派的杀手。执行任务时，唯一陪着他的就是他的枪，他习惯在每次行动前给他的“同伴”做细致的呵护。

把枪组装好，装进皮套，洛克昂抬头看了看挂钟。

（伊恩定的行动时间是晚上十点……差不多该提醒他准备了吧。）

洛克昂敲了敲提耶利亚的房门，也不等房里人回答，径直推开门走了进去。

“提耶利亚……”

“我知道了，等我十分钟。”

提耶利亚拿起放在床上的裙装和假发，走进洗手间。

“我准备好了，走吧。”

洛克昂转身看到提耶利亚站在洗手间门口，正如他们初见时的装扮：长发及腰，薄施粉黛，脸颊一抹红晕在昏黄的灯光下甚是迷人。

“嘿嘿，你的化妆水平意外地好嘛。”

洛克昂说这话，是想要看提耶利亚被揶揄后的表情，没想到提耶利亚却无动于衷。

“这么简单的事情做过一次就会了。快出发吧。”

走到玄关时，洛克昂拉住提耶利亚：“等一下。”

他从花盆底下拿出提耶利亚的迷你手枪。  
“这个给你，防身用。”

和昨天一样，洛克昂也把车停在离目的地尚有一段距离的巷子里。

他的跑车实在太引人注目，所以从来不会停在行动现场。

“等下记得听我指令行事。”下车前，他吩咐身边的人。

洛克昂带着提耶利亚，躲进伊恩告诉他的那家旅馆对街的小巷子。洛克昂专注地看着在旅馆前进出的人，手里捏着伊恩给他的目标照片。

情人旅馆街的灯光闪烁着暧昧的颜色。提耶利亚看到一对对男女搂搂抱抱进进出出，行为举止亲昵，忽然明白了这地方是做什么的，脸瞬时发烫。

他面带愠色拉了拉洛克昂的手臂：“你没跟我说是这样的旅馆。”

洛克昂嘴角翘起，头也不回地答道：“现在你知道也并不算迟啊。”

“来了，就是这个人！稍后我们也进去……快整理一下你的胸，等下别歪了。”

洛克昂走出巷口的一刻，手就跟着环上了提耶利亚的腰。

（好瘦，不过肌肉还是很结实……）

根据手上传来的触感，他在心里揣摩着提耶利亚的身材。

走进旅馆门口时，洛克昂故意让手不安分地在提耶利亚的腰间和胸侧来回摩挲。

“你在做什么啊……”提耶利亚窘迫地扭着腰肢，想要甩掉洛克昂的手。

提耶利亚越挣扎，洛克昂搂得越紧。他扭头凑到提耶利亚耳边，用命令的口吻说：“配合我！马上都要做‘那种事’了，你这么害羞太显眼了。”

提耶利亚只得老实靠在洛克昂怀里，任由他带领着走到柜台。洛克昂一边开房，一边偷瞄前台的记录册，把刺杀对象的房号记到心里。

提耶利亚一进旅馆房间门，就打掉洛克昂放在自己腋下的手。

“你摸够了没！”

“……别生气啊，我摸的只是你的假胸而已。”  
洛克昂不太明白提耶利亚为什么这么忸捏，明明大家都是男人。

看提耶利亚不理会自己，洛克昂叹了口气，继续说：  
“我现在去解决目标，然后制造一场小火灾。等下你听见骚动就趁乱出去，我们在停车场汇合。”

说罢，洛克昂转身离开。

提耶利亚站着生了两秒钟气，跑出房门跟上了洛克昂。

“我说过你去哪里我就去哪里，你不要想着甩开我。”

洛克昂看看身边美人严肃的表情，只能无奈地笑：“是是，知道了。”

他们走到目标房间前。洛克昂让提耶利亚站到门的一侧，自己则站到门口，拔出枪退后一步，一脚踹开了房门。

提耶利亚看着洛克昂冲了进去，却没等到穿过消声器的枪声。

他疑惑地走进房间，却看到一番恐怖的景象。

红色圆床上，躺着一丝不挂满身伤痕的女孩。一条绳子绕在她的脖颈，已经嵌入了皮肤。女孩看起来只有十三四岁，四肢修长，稚嫩的胸部还没有完全发育，到处都是被殴打的淤青和鞭痕，双腿间流出一滩白色液体。

女孩的双眼睁得浑圆，面部因为惊恐变得扭曲，能看出她死前有多么痛苦和恐惧。

提耶利亚瞬间觉得一股怒火从胸腔涌上喉咙。

“目标逃走了。”洛克昂的声音在发抖。

提耶利亚径直走到床前，摸了一下少女的遗体和床单。

“还有温度，追！”

没等洛克昂回答，提耶利亚就打开房间的窗户跳了下去。

洛克昂跑到窗边看下去，外面是旅馆后巷，提耶利亚落地后滚了一下随即爬起，甩掉高跟鞋毫不犹豫地朝一个方向跑去。

（喂喂喂，他到底在做什么啊！）

洛克昂也跟着从窗户跳下去，拾起提耶利亚的高跟鞋追逐他的背影。

提耶利亚是变革者，除了力量，其余各项能力都远超人类的极限，这其中当然也包括嗅觉。他闻到了床单上残留的味道，跳下去的瞬间就知道了凶手在何方位，距离有多远。

等洛克昂追上提耶利亚时，他身旁已有一个男人倒在了血泊里。提耶利亚正机械地把枪里的子弹一颗颗打到男人的各个要害部位上。

洛克昂握住提耶利亚的手腕。  
“够了！他已经死了……”

提耶利亚回过神来，放下手枪，与洛克昂四目相对。两人听到了远处传来的警笛声。

“快走！”

洛克昂下意识牵起了提耶利亚的手，拉着他往自己跑车的方向飞奔。

到了车门前，洛克昂才意识到被自己紧握着的那只手有多么冰冷。

“你没事吧？”  
坐进驾驶室后，洛克昂看到提耶利亚毫无血色的脸。

“没事。”提耶利亚深吸了一口气，“快开车吧，我们回去。”

“不急，我要先去找一个人。”

他们又来到昨天的酒吧，这次洛克昂没有要求提耶利亚在外面等他，而是带着他一起走进地下室。

“呦，洛克昂，我已经收到任务完成的消息了。这次怎么这么快就来领报酬？”

看到洛克昂身后的提耶利亚，伊恩有些吃惊。  
“这位美女是在哪里勾搭上的？……你小子可真能干啊！”

“为什么没告诉我这次的目标是那种嗜好！？”

洛克昂不理会伊恩的话，一掌拍向他面前的桌子，打得桌上台灯颤颤巍巍晃了起来。

“告诉你的话，你又要做多余的事情了。”  
伊恩一脸平静。

“我不想损害这里的信用，希望你能理解。任何时候都是客户要求至上，是我们这行的规矩。如果你再破坏规矩，我就没办法和你共事了。”

洛克昂沉默不语。良久，他抬头对伊恩说：“下次不要给我这种工作了，拜托。”

从酒吧到家的路上，洛克昂和提耶利亚很默契地一言不发。

一回到家，洛克昂就陷进沙发中，提耶利亚走到他身边坐了下来。

“为什么要发火呢？”提耶利亚轻声问。

“……呐，提耶利亚，你有什么事情是宁死也不能让步的吗？”  
洛克昂把埋在手臂中的眼睛抬起来，看着提耶利亚问。

（执行伊奥利亚的计划。）  
但是不能这么回答。提耶利亚想了想：“我不知道。”

“我不能忍受无辜的弱者在我面前受到伤害，而自己却什么都做不了……伊恩其实已经很照顾我了，分给我的任务都是杀死一些背德之人。但是今天……如果他早点告诉我，也许……那女孩就不用死了。”

“你为什么要自责？那个女孩，你救不了她的。那些伤痕是她被送到旅馆之前就有的了。这官员的嗜好是一边虐待将死之人一边获取快感，女孩是被打到半死后再送到那张床上的。你不是神，无权决定他人的生死。今天你成功完成了任务，这就够了……”

“你说什么呢！”

提耶利亚听出洛克昂打断他的语气很激动。

“无辜的人死了！你为什么能说的这么轻松！？……呵呵，说起来，今天完成任务的不是我，是你。我还没感谢你呢。”

听着洛克昂用苦笑的腔调说出感谢自己的话语，提耶利亚心里泛起一阵莫名的难过。

“对不起，我先去睡了。”  
提耶利亚站起来准备走开，却感觉自己的手被身后的洛克昂紧紧攥住。

“提耶利亚，你和我，是一类人……我看到了你朝那个人开枪时的神情……即使你能对自己撒谎，也骗不了我。如果有一天你尝到失去最重要的人的痛苦，也许就会明白了。”

说罢，洛克昂松开提耶利亚：“晚安，今天谢谢你。”


	8. Chapter 8

从十四岁那场悲剧开始，洛克昂这十年间，没有安稳睡过一觉。

每晚他都重复着同样的梦：自己和爸爸、艾米在一起坐在餐桌前，妈妈端上来一盘爱尔兰土豆炖肉，爸爸夸奖妈妈的厨艺，艾米把她不喜欢蔬菜拣出来偷偷放到自己的盘子里……

然后是一声爆炸，他的家被夷为平地，自己呆呆坐着，看着旁边爸爸妈妈还有艾米的尸体。  
从梦中惊醒时，他总是泪流满面。

大概因为眼泪在夜里都干涸了，洛克昂十年间没有为任何其他事流过泪。

伊恩担心他的身体状况，曾经建议他找心理医生。洛克昂拒绝了，因为这个梦是他唯一能够再见到家人的途径。况且，他害怕自己如果有天不再做梦，会忘记仇恨，失去活着的意义。

今晚，洛克昂又一次看到十四岁的自己坐在废墟里哭泣。

（马上就好了，马上就会醒过来……谁！？是谁在那里！）

远处走过来一个人影，洛克昂看不清楚他的容貌。只见那人影伸出手，擦干了十四岁的他脸上的泪。

（不对！这不是梦，有人在触碰我的脸！）

“谁！？”

洛克昂一把抓住身旁那只的手，手的主人顺势倒在沙发上。洛克昂翻身压上，把那人的另外一只手也牢牢箍起举过头顶。

“是你！……你在做什么！”

洛克昂的眼前是提耶利亚的脸。提耶利亚可能被自己的动作吓到了，眼里闪着异样的光。

“我……”  
提耶利亚说不出话，只是怔怔望着洛克昂。

洛克昂看着提耶利亚的眼眸，瞳色在月光照射下变成了深红，深到不见底。他看到了提耶利亚眼瞳里自己的倒影。

（为什么你眼里的我这么矛盾……为什么你总是一副轻轻松松就能看穿我的冷静模样？你从来没受过伤害、所以感觉不到痛楚吗？那种身体和灵魂一起被撕裂的痛……好想让你也感觉到……想让你和我一样痛……想要玷污你的灵魂，让它沾染上和我同样的肮脏……）

（求求你不要再看我了……）

洛克昂用手抚摸提耶利亚的眼睑，提耶利亚顺从地闭上眼睛。

手指沿着提耶利亚柔美的曲线下滑，停在一双薄薄的红唇上。

虽然卸了妆，提耶利亚的唇色依然鲜艳。

（你知道我要对你做什么吗？为什么还这么无动于衷，快让我停下啊……）

对不起……

洛克昂俯下身，吻住了提耶利亚少女般柔软的唇瓣。

提耶利亚躺在床上辗转反侧，洛克昂刚才的话始终萦绕在他脑海。

（他什么意思，什么叫我和他是一样的！他了解我什么，连我的真实身份都不知道……我心里只有伊奥利亚的任务和Veda，这是我生存的全部意义。我不像他那样一边杀人、一边还要怜惜弱者……真是太蠢了，无意义的怜悯只会破坏大局，连这点都不明白……）

提耶利亚越想越不服气，于是起身走出房门，他决定摇醒洛克昂，告诉洛克昂他对自己的看法是完全错误的。

提耶利亚走到洛克昂睡着的沙发旁，痴痴看着洛克昂轮廓分明的脸。

（你……为什么在睡梦里也这么痛苦……）

洛克昂紧闭的双眼忽然皱起眉：“爸爸、妈妈、艾米……”

（这些，都是你失去的亲人吗？）

洛克昂的脸很有成熟男人的味道，但此刻在提耶利亚看来就像个无助的孩子。

提耶利亚发现了他眼角渗出的泪。窗外射进来的冰冷月光，让泪滴泛着寒光。

提耶利亚忍住想要把眼前人拥进怀里的冲动，只是伸出手，用指尖擦掉他的眼泪。

没来得及反应是怎么回事，提耶利亚发现自己已被洛克昂压在了身下，双手再一次被他掌控。

当被洛克昂逼问在这里做什么的时候，他发觉一向反应灵敏的自己竟然说不出话。

（你为什么这么悲伤……）

他好想反问洛克昂这个问题，却被对方遮住了双眼。

（你要做什么……）

提耶利亚感到洛克昂的手指在他脸上游走，触电的感觉让他浑身发软。

（……算了，只要能分担你一丝的痛苦，对我做什么都可以。）

提耶利亚感觉洛克昂的唇压了上来，舌头不容分说撬开自己的齿关，贪婪且粗暴地吮吸着自己的舌尖。

提耶利亚放弃了用力，放弃了思考，纵容洛克昂在他口中肆虐，唇齿之间是洛克昂蛮横的湿度，肌肤之上是洛克昂的鼻息带来的搔痒。

两人的呼吸开始微微急促，洛克昂松开了提耶利亚被禁锢住的双手。提耶利亚环绕上洛克昂的后颈，迫不及待地想要捉紧怀中的男人。

洛克昂一手撑着沙发，另一只手开始解开提耶利亚衬衣的纽扣。

（对不起，提耶利亚……我停不下来了）

洛克昂的手掌从提耶利亚的腰线开始抚摸，沿着身体侧面缓缓上行，最后停在胸部的敏感地带。

随着自己手指的揉搓，洛克昂感到身下的提耶利亚开始颤抖，气息紊乱，从被动放任的态度变成急切地索取自己的吻。

变革者的神经本身就比普通人类发达，敏感部位受到刺激后引起的官能感更是倍于常人。何况提耶利亚的身体从来未被开发过，洛克昂对他的每一次挑逗，都让他骚动难耐，内心不断期待洛克昂的下一个动作。

洛克昂的手向下游走到提耶利亚的腹部，松开腰部的纽扣，准备继续下探危险的欲望领域。

提耶利亚觉得脑内一片空白，已经不知道自己在什么地方，正在做什么事情。

突然，一个熟悉的声音在脑海响起：“提耶利亚！你在做什么！？”

“雷杰尼？！”  
提耶利亚倏地惊起，推开洛克昂跳下沙发。

他看到洛克昂的表情先是吃惊，旋即变成带着悔意的苦涩。

“对不起，我……”  
提耶利亚红着脸，留下一句没有结尾的话，转身扑进了卧室。


	9. Chapter 9

提耶利亚钻到床上，忍着身体被洛克昂抚摸后残存的震撼，用脑电波问雷杰尼：“你怎么找到我的？”

“我找你好几个小时了，好不容易等你大脑空白才发现了你的量子波。你的任务怎么样了？古德曼已经死了你为什么不回来？还有，今天死掉的那个官员是你干的吧，杀死他的子弹是变革者专用的。他是柯拿的心腹，现在柯拿正对着利冯兹发火呢！”

雷杰尼连珠炮一样的问题轰炸过来，提耶利亚觉得有些头痛。

“我执行任务的时候出了点状况，需要的东西不在我这里。但我已经知道它的去向，还需要一些时间才能到手。至于今天死掉的那个人，他是罪有应得，利冯兹那边我回去会和他交代的，你替我转告他。”

“知道了。还有……你没事吧，我觉得你的量子波很紊乱。”雷杰尼语气很关切。

“我没事，任务马上就能完成了……大概……”

“好，我等你回来。”

雷杰尼结束了脑电波通信。

提耶利亚向后瘫倒在床上。伸出手摸了一下自己的唇，还残留着刚才那个吻的湿度，提耶利亚觉得自己心脏一阵悸动，转身把脸埋到了枕头里。

“我到底在做什么啊……”

提耶利亚睁着眼睛等来了天亮。他一直在想出房门后应该怎么面对洛克昂。

（嗨，早上好！）  
（昨天的事，不好意思。）

提耶利亚不停地在心里排练着台词，想让自己能说得自然一点。

好不容易鼓起勇气，推开了房门，抬头看见洛克昂迎接他的笑脸一如往常。

“哟，起床了吗？早饭已经准备好了。”

“哦……谢谢……”

提耶利亚恼怒自己的笨拙，为什么一见到他笑就什么都说不出来了。

收拾妥当后，提耶利亚走到洛克昂对面坐下。早餐很简单，只有面包、培根和牛奶。提耶利亚吃饭的时候偷偷抬眼看向对面，期待能和洛克昂四目相对。可惜，洛克昂很专注的在嚼着面包，没有看自己一眼。

吃罢早餐，洛克昂终于看向提耶利亚。  
“我有东西给你。”

洛克昂拿出一个圆形盒子放在桌子上。

“这个就是古德曼的存储器，现在它属于你了……昨天的事，对不起。我不知道怎么向你道歉才好。等下我要出门，你可以随意做你想做的事。”

提耶利亚呆了。

（他是在赶我走吗？为什么……已经不需要我了吗？……不行，还轮不到你来甩开我！）

洛克昂起身朝门口走去。提耶利亚知道如果现在不留住他，以后就永远不会再与他见面了。

（我不要！）

“不要走！”提耶利亚喊出这句话，冲过去从后面抱住洛克昂，把脸伏在他宽广的背上。

“不要离开我……我……我喜欢你！”  
提耶利亚想都没想就表白了。

说出口后他忽然有些后悔，万一被拒绝怎么办？好在这后悔的感觉并没停留多久，他的念头就转了过来：“洛克昂对计划是有用的，我这么说是为了计划着想，就算被拒绝，我也只是执行计划而已……”

心里把洛克昂和伊奥利亚的计划挂钩之后，提耶利亚完全释然了。他拉住洛克昂的手，让他转过身看着自己：  
“呐，洛克昂……你还没有教我恋人之间的接吻方式呢……”

提耶利亚感到洛克昂看着他的眼睛里有火苗窜动。

“你真的想知道吗？”

“想，如果是你教我的话。”

提耶利亚惊叹自己能没有丝毫羞耻感就说出这样的话，他也分不清这是出于真心还是被自己“执行任务”的执念驱使。

洛克昂伸出手抚摸着提耶利亚的唇线，然后轻轻捏起他的下巴，吻了上去。

和昨天的吻完全不同。洛克昂轻吸着提耶利亚的唇，温柔地用舌尖探索他的口腔，每个动作都像在确认提耶利亚的心意。提耶利亚也用同样的温柔回应着洛克昂。

（呐，洛克昂……你感觉到了吗？我爱你……）

听到自己的心声，提耶利亚吓了一跳，停止了这个吻。

“怎么了？你已经学会了？”  
洛克昂的语调又恢复了往日的戏谑。

“……嗯，很简单。”

“那……还有什么其他事是提耶利亚想学的？”

洛克昂把嘴伏在提耶利亚的耳边问，带有挑逗的低音和呼出气息的热度让提耶利亚一阵酥麻。

“还有……恋人之间都会做什么，我想知道。”提耶利亚从自己皮肤的热度，知道自己脸上的羞红已经蔓延到了锁骨。

洛克昂笑了。

提耶利亚从来没见过洛克昂这样笑。

提耶利亚想，我愿意为了守护这个笑容舍弃生命。

“好，那我们就谈一场恋爱吧，我会把所有都教给提耶利亚的。”


	10. Chapter 10

说是“教给”提耶利亚，可洛克昂明白，自己并没有比提耶利亚更懂得情爱。

所有对“爱情”的认知，都停留在十四岁前。十四岁后，他就再也没爱过任何人。

洛克昂对身边每个人都极尽温柔。他会站在别人的立场思考问题，说出他们最想听到的话语，给他们最需要的安慰，但这只是出于善良。

有人说他是“博爱”，其实他知道更合适的词语是“无情”。他的感情在那次恐怖袭击中也被炸成了黑洞，没有人能进入，也没有人能填补。

他一度认为只有“死亡”才能治愈他内心的空洞，但又不愿意草草结束生命，所以决意为家人的仇恨而活，为创造一个没有仇恨的世界而死。

洛克昂知道，这样的自己没有享受爱情的资格。既然已经决定了自己的未来是一条死路，又何苦让另一个人独自留在这个世界，为自己伤心。

当他见到提耶利亚的第一眼，就有一种异样的感觉：这个人好像来自另一个世界。

当时提耶利亚斜着倒在总统套房的沙发上，一头紫色长发从颈后散落到胸前，洛克昂从长发的缝隙间看到提耶利亚的脸，猜想这是不是意外跌落人间的天使。

理性告诉洛克昂别多管闲事，应该把她留在这里，自己迅速离开。头脑中的声音告诉洛克昂只要悄悄送她离开这个危险的地方，确保她能安全就好。

但血液里却有种冲动在叫嚣：留下她，把她留在身边。

——天使的话，终归是要回到她所属的世界。那么，如果是她，大概就不会被我伤害了吧。

可昨晚提耶利亚在缠绵中逃走的时候，洛克昂意识到自己错了。

（我伤害了他。）

——放纵内心悲哀的情绪，还以此为藉口强迫提耶利亚满足自己的欲望，真是差劲到了极 点。

（无法再面对他了啊……这就是结局了。）

所以，第二天早上洛克昂面对提耶利亚意外且真挚的告白，无法给出正面的回应。

（我也是……大概从第一眼见到你就喜欢上你了……）  
他很想这么回答。

（可你的内心也和人类一样纤细敏感，最终也会因为我伤心吧……）

“呐，洛克昂……你还没有教我恋人之间的接吻方式呢……”

“你真的想知道吗？”  
（提耶利亚，你真的不怕吗？你愿意因为我受伤么……）

“想，如果是你教我的话。”

（如果是我的话……）

洛克昂此刻发觉他有多想让这双凝视着他的眼睛因为自己流下眼泪，又有多想让提耶利亚的无坚不摧的心为了自己变成碎片。

（如果这种卑鄙的感情能算得上是爱，我愿意教给你我的所有……）


	11. Chapter 11

这几天，洛克昂把自己童年所有美好的记忆都教给了提耶利亚。

父母经常带着兄妹三人在公园和海边散步，于是他牵着提耶利亚走遍了巴黎的公园与塞纳河畔。

母亲喜欢做各种美味佳肴，所以他和提耶利亚一起买了食谱和很多烹饪工具，还把原本冷冷清清的厨房弄得一团糟。

父亲总是称赞母亲的饭菜，他也笑着看提耶利亚用量杯和天平做菜，然后一口气全部吃光。

艾米会缠着哥哥哄她睡觉，洛克昂则每晚陪在提耶利亚身边，等他在自己臂弯中沉沉睡去，才在提耶利亚的额头轻轻一吻，然后离开卧室。

——这是他对“爱”的全部定义。

提耶利亚觉得自己幸福得快晕厥了。好在每次快要晕过去的时候，他总能想起伊奥利亚的计划和Veda。

（我只是为了计划，在体验人类的爱是怎么回事。）

——提耶利亚真的很善于欺骗自己。

其实他也不是不知道这样的日子总有结束的一天，但此刻的他决定放弃思考，并用堂而皇之的借口让自己心安理得。

再等等……再多一点时间就好。

提耶利亚没有发觉，他已经变得和人类一样贪得无厌了。

“喂。哦，伊恩。知道了，晚上我过去。”  
洛克昂坐在餐桌前，吃着提耶利亚做的咖喱时，接到了伊恩的电话。

“又有行动了吗？”

“伊恩说有事情要跟我说，晚上陪我一起去吧。”

在酒吧门口，提耶利亚看到一位漂亮女性亲热地朝洛克昂打招呼。他认出了她是自己第一次来酒吧时见到的那群女性中的一员。

“洛克昂，你又带着你的美人朋友来了啊。是不是他上次来，还没见识够呢？”

提耶利亚感觉到她的问题充满了挑逗的意味。

“薇若妮卡，我给你介绍一下，这是提耶利亚，我的恋人。”

洛克昂直接坦荡的介绍词，让提耶利亚既惊讶又甜蜜。

薇若妮卡愣了一下，随即亲昵地搂起提耶利亚的肩膀：“你去跟伊恩聊吧，我要和提耶利亚说会话。”

洛克昂用眼神征求提耶利亚的意见。

“你去吧，我也想认识一些新朋友。”

洛克昂有点疑惑，但还是独自去了地下室。

薇若妮卡带着提耶利亚就坐，为提耶利亚和自己点了两杯鸡尾酒。

“呐、提耶利亚……”  
薇若妮卡盯着鸡尾酒漂亮的颜色，开口说道：  
“洛克昂从来没有跟别人介绍过他的恋人，我想你是第一个。”

“你想说什么？”  
提耶利亚不是很明白她的意思。

薇若妮卡笑了笑。  
“看到你这样的美人，我不服输也不行呢……其实在一年前，我曾被男人欺骗，差点被卖了，是洛克昂救了我……他真的很温柔。后来我向他表白，虽然遭到拒绝，但我也知道他是为我着想的……”

听了眼前这位美女的话，提耶利亚心里忽然有一股不安与厌恶的情绪在涌动。

“然后呢？这和我有什么关系。”

“哈哈，你相当直接呢，真的好可爱……也没什么特别的，只是提醒你抓紧他哦。如果你离开他的话，他一定会很伤心吧。想要趁虚而入的人大概不止我一个呢。”

“我开玩笑的，你别当真哦。我还有事，下次再见。”  
薇若妮卡看到提耶利亚沉默不语，微笑着说完这句话，就结账离开了。

洛克昂从地下室出来，看见提耶利亚一个人对着鸡尾酒发呆。

“她人呢？”

“已经回去了。”

“她跟你说了什么？”

提耶利亚抬头看着洛克昂，他的脸在酒吧暧昧的灯光下浮现出棱角分明的线条。

“……也没什么特别的，我们回去吧。”


	12. Chapter 12

洛克昂走进地下室时，伊恩正凝神看着电脑。

“伊恩，究竟什么事不能在电话里说？”

“是萨谢斯，他马上要到巴黎了。”  
伊恩抬起头看着洛克昂。

洛克昂感觉自己的血液瞬间凝固了。

“柯拿要来参加AEU在巴黎举办的首脑会议，萨谢斯会扮做他的随从，暗中进行刺杀活动。”

“具体的行程呢？！”

“还没有消息，如果有新情报，我会通知你。洛克昂，你真的一定要报仇吗？那个人号称‘不死的男人’，本身就已经强的可怕，再加上柯拿提供给他的装备，你要是一个人去无疑是送死。”

“……如果有新的消息，请马上通知我。谢谢你，伊恩。我先走了。”

伊恩看着洛克昂的背影，叹了口气。

从洛克昂查到恐怖袭击的主谋开始，他找了那个人整整五年。仇恨是支撑着他不断前进的动力，他知道自己听起来很可悲，可是别无选择。

他偶尔会想象若有朝一日找到萨谢斯，品尝到复仇的滋味，自己感受到的应该是激昂与亢奋吧。

但今晚得知马上可以与仇人相见时，他有一瞬间退却了。

让他退却的原因，就在身旁。

这几天里，提耶利亚让他再次回忆起幸福是什么，他没有再做任何噩梦，内心的空洞仿佛消失了，甚至有一种可以继续去爱他人的错觉。

其实洛克昂自己再清楚不过，这些幸福的幻象就像麻醉药效转瞬即逝，刻骨的仇恨却让他永远只能活在黑暗里。

但是，幻象消失时，他希望自己还能在提耶利亚心里——哪怕只有一点点，留下永不磨灭的印记。

提耶利亚坐在副驾，看着身边的驾驶员满怀心事的脸。

他不准备问洛克昂在想什么，提耶利亚自己也需要时间思考。没错，“思考”，正是他这几天下意识拒绝去做的事情。

提耶利亚从培养舱醒来后，每一件要做的事情都是Veda决定的。伊奥利亚留下的这台超级量子计算机，是整个变革者的大脑，继承了伊奥利亚的意志，引领变革者掀起世界的变局。

好像女王蜂选择继承人一样，伊奥利亚在将自己冷冻前，从诸多躺着未来变革者的培养舱里选中的他们未来的首领，正是提耶利亚。为了让提耶利亚拥有更强的能力，他给提耶利亚设定了更长的沉睡时间。待到提耶利亚醒来时，他的变革者“兄弟姐妹”们都已经有了自身的定位和丰富的任务执行经验。

但提耶利亚作为首领候选人，一直受到特别的保护，Veda只给他分配过几次非常简单的任务。

对提耶利亚来说，Veda是母亲一样的存在。等到提耶利亚被Veda认定为“成熟”的那天，他就会成为唯一拥有Veda最高权限的变革者，就像是被母亲特别宠爱的孩子一样。

不过目前，提耶利亚在Veda的资料档案里还打着“未成熟”的标签，拥有Veda管理者权限的是第二顺位利冯兹。

提耶利亚曾经向Veda询问过如何才能被认定“成熟”，得到的答案是“理解人类的感情”。

这是伊奥利亚给他设定的关卡，变革者首领若是不能做到这一点，计划执行下去只会让世界更加扭曲。

提耶利亚在Veda里面已经学会了很多种感情：开心、痛苦、愤怒、失望、恐惧……但还是不能达到“成熟”的标准。

被洛克昂压在身下的那个晚上，提耶利亚知道自己遇到了人类最复杂最矛盾的感情——爱。

在洛克昂教他“恋爱”的过程中，提耶利亚感觉到原来“幸福”是会让人上瘾的，只要尝试过就不想放手，而且想要往更深处行进，哪怕前面是一片荒芜。

提耶利亚又回想起他今晚的感觉，为什么他在听到薇若妮卡说要“趁虚而入”时会那么难受？这到底是“嫉妒”，还是“独占欲”？号称最美好的“爱”为什么会衍生出这些丑陋的感情？他不懂，也不知道到底要怎样做才能明白“爱”的定义。

提耶利亚摘下眼镜揉了揉太阳穴，随后听见洛克昂温柔的声音在耳边响起：“我们到家了。”


	13. Chapter 13

和昨天不同，洛克昂在卧室门口就和提耶利亚说了晚安。

“为什么不进来？”

“今天有些累了……”

“你在说谎。”  
提耶利亚平静地拆穿了洛克昂。

看到洛克昂眼里的诧异，提耶利亚接着说：  
“洛克昂，今天你说我是你的恋人。那、恋人间会做的事情，我们都做过了吗？”

洛克昂垂下眉，低头不语。

提耶利亚轻轻把下巴靠上洛克昂宽阔的肩，柔软的发丝散在洛克昂的颈间，然后轻声对着洛克昂的耳畔说：  
“洛克昂，你说过你要教给我全部吧……我想让你教我。我下了很大的决心，所以，请你褒奖我。”  
（洛克昂，求你不要拒绝我……即使我对你的爱是丑陋的，我也想看清它的全部……）

洛克昂捉住提耶利亚的肩，把他的身躯抬起，正视他的眼睛，用微微颤抖的声音说：  
“提耶利亚，我怕有一天你会后悔……”

“我只知道，错过你将会是我最后悔的事。所以，不要让我后悔，好么……”

听着提耶利亚的声音越来越低，语气近乎哀求，洛克昂觉得眼前好模糊。没等他说出问题的答案，提耶利亚的双手已经环上他的后颈，将自己柔软的唇贴上了洛克昂的嘴。

这个吻和他们在这几天里的接吻方式一样，浅尝辄止，若即若离。提耶利亚轻轻啄着洛克昂的上下唇，让舌尖在他的牙齿上弹跳，仿佛在请求他开门。

（连接吻都像下落凡间的精灵。你果然是不属于这个世界的吧……）

舌头收到邀请后，提耶利亚像是变了一个人，疯狂地舔舐洛克昂口腔里的每一寸黏膜。双手也从洛克昂颈后转移到腰间反复摩挲，然后用身体紧贴着洛克昂，把他推倒在卧室的床上。

提耶利亚将舌头从洛克昂的纠缠中抽出，从额头开始，一寸一寸品尝洛克昂的肌肤。当吻到洛克昂的下巴时，提耶利亚轻轻咬了一口，旋即笑了出来，抬起头看着洛克昂。

洛克昂一直觉得提耶利亚可爱，但这个举动直接让他的心化成了一团。

提耶利亚将手深入洛克昂T恤的下摆，帮他褪掉上衣。然后继续从洛克昂的脖颈吻起，一路沿中心线吻到腰际。

提耶利亚一边吻，一边松开洛克昂的腰带，将牛仔裤的拉链拉了下来。

惊觉到提耶利亚要做的事情，洛克昂慌张地抓住他的肩。

提耶利亚看到洛克昂满脸的紧张，用温柔的语气安抚他说：“不要紧的，之前柯拿和我哥哥在一起的时候曾被我撞到偷看过，所以我知道该怎么做，不会让你难受的。”

（问题不在那里吧！）  
洛克昂想要拒绝提耶利亚的服侍，但已经燃烧起来的欲望却打断了他。

提耶利亚含住洛克昂已经因为接吻而勃起的雄身，小心翼翼地舔舐。

（大概是这么做的吧，之前在Veda的监控里看见利冯兹是这么为柯拿做的，早知道当时就多看一会了……）

“唔……”  
洛克昂喉咙发出一声低吼。

（看来没错了，他很舒服吧。）  
提耶利亚受到了鼓励，随即加快了速度。

“够了，提耶利亚，快停下来……”

（为什么要停下来？）  
提耶利亚不是很理解，他并没有看到利冯兹和柯拿最后怎么样。

“快放开我……”

提耶利亚感到洛克昂的分身已经撑开他嘴里的黏膜，前端一次次冲击着喉咙。

一阵电流般的快感击穿了洛克昂的防线，而此时提耶利亚含着满嘴的白浊不知如何是好。洛克昂赶忙去寻找纸巾，却发现卧室陈设简单到并没有放置这种生活必需品的地方。回头一看，提耶利亚已经把他的欲望尽数吞了下去。

“为什么要吞啊！？”  
洛克昂跪下，扶着提耶利亚的肩膀问。

“呐，洛克昂，我做的好吗？你舒服吗？”  
提耶利亚笑得像个期待被赞赏的孩子。

（败给你了……）  
洛克昂抱紧提耶利亚：“提耶利亚做得很好，我很舒服。我也会让提耶利亚舒服的。”


	14. Chapter 14

洛克昂解开提耶利亚衬衣的纽扣，两人赤裸上身相拥着倒到床上。洛克昂将手插入提耶利亚散落在枕头上的紫色头发里，一边轻轻梳理一边凝视着提耶利亚的眼睛。

“洛克昂……”  
提耶利亚的语气里透着些许不安，他不是特别清楚洛克昂接下来会对他做什么。

“尼尔·狄兰迪。”

“什么？”

“是我原本的名字，虽然已经没有人在用了。提耶利亚，在床上的时候，叫我尼尔。”

“……尼尔”  
提耶利亚轻轻念出这个名字时，嘴就被洛克昂封住了。

好像是报复刚才诱惑自己的那个吻，洛克昂用更加激烈的方式蹂躏着身下提耶利亚的唇，渐渐地两个人的呼吸都开始加重，同时，紧贴着对方的肌肤亦开始升温。

趁着接吻喘息的空档，洛克昂开始袭击提耶利亚耳后和脖颈的敏感带，提耶利亚感觉一阵酥麻从锁骨向下蔓延到脚趾，浑身像要融化了一般。

“……嗯……”

听到自己无意识发出的声音，提耶利亚连忙用手捂住嘴。  
（好丢人啊。）

洛克昂用眼角余光瞥到了提耶利亚的反应。  
（好可爱……）

他赶走提耶利亚捂住脸的那只手，让自己的手指取而代之，温柔地抚摸提耶利亚微启的唇。

想到这张小嘴刚刚才吞下自己喷薄而出的欲望，洛克昂的心里一阵激动，将手指也探入了提耶利亚的口腔。

提耶利亚会错了意，以为洛克昂要求自己再次进行细致的服侍，于是握住洛克昂的手掌，开始吮吸他修长的手指。

提耶利亚的这个举动在洛克昂眼里看来充满了诱惑。他咽下口水，忍着想要立刻挺入提耶利亚身体的冲动，开始用嘴和另一只空闲的手啜吸和玩弄提耶利亚胸前的两点，而他前额和颈上垂下的长发，也不经意地撩动着提耶利亚肌肤下的神经。

“尼尔……嗯～唔……”

洛克昂察觉到了身下提耶利亚正在不住的颤抖。  
（这么敏感吗……）

提耶利亚因为身体感受到的强烈刺激，双颊已经一片潮红，不自觉地轻咬着洛克昂留在他口内的指尖。洛克昂抬起身子，将被提耶利亚悉心照顾的手指从他的小口中抽出，然后除掉提耶利亚所有下身的衣物。

提耶利亚羞得捂紧脸，不敢看洛克昂正在对他做的事情。

洛克昂一只手抬起提耶利亚的腿，另一只手则分开提耶利亚的臀瓣，用刚刚被提耶利亚舔舐过的手指轻柔地按摩入口处。

“啊～尼尔！那里……不要……”

“放松一点，我说过要提耶利亚舒服的。”  
洛克昂并不理会提耶利亚的叫喊，反而加快了手上的动作。

“嗯～啊……”  
提耶利亚的腰肢开始了不规律的扭动，洛克昂趁他喘息的空档，把尚残留着提耶利亚唾液湿度的手指探入提耶利亚的体内。被紧致的热度包围的感觉瞬间从指尖传来，洛克昂温柔地搅动着提耶利亚无人触碰过的秘境。

“啊～尼尔……你在做什么，啊～”

提耶利亚快要经受不住强烈的刺激，把脸埋到枕头里防止自己不小心尖叫出声。

提耶利亚内壁的黏膜眷恋地包裹着洛克昂蠢动的手指，这在洛克昂看来无疑是一种邀请。洛克昂俯下身，一边吻着提耶利亚不断娇喘的嘴，一边将第二根手指也探入提耶利亚体内。

比适才更强烈的刺激，让提耶利亚不禁主动款摆细腰，引导洛克昂手指的动作。提耶利亚环在洛克昂背上的双手越来越紧，指甲慢慢嵌入了洛克昂的肌肤。

察觉到提耶利亚已经情难自禁，洛克昂将第三根手指顺势推入。

“啊……哈，嗯～”  
突如其来的快感让提耶利亚的内壁不住的痉挛，渐渐地，只有手指好像已经满足不了他了。

“尼尔……已经可以了……快、快点……”

“遵命，我的大小姐。”

听到洛克昂又用上了刚刚见面时调戏自己的称谓，提耶利亚觉得自己应该生气，但浑身停不下来的快感却让他顾不上恼怒。

洛克昂的性器比手指还要长，被完全吞噬后就直接触碰到了提耶利亚的最深处。一瞬间的冲击，让提耶利亚感到天旋地转，呼吸好像都停止了。

提耶利亚享受着体内不断增强的官能感，双手抓紧了床单，他感觉自己的心脏和血管都在跟随着洛克昂挺进的律动一起跳动。渐渐地，和洛克昂接触的地方发出猥亵的水声，但在快感的操纵下，提耶利亚竟然觉得那声音很美妙。

洛克昂拉起提耶利亚的身体，让他伏在自己肩上。提耶利亚一边害羞地把脸埋在洛克昂颈项，一边在强烈的刺激下配合着洛克昂摆动腰肢。提耶利亚微细又急促的喘息在洛克昂的耳边不断挑动他的神经，下体被提耶利亚绞紧的感觉也越来越强烈。

“尼尔，抱紧我……我……我是不是要坏掉了……”

听到提耶利亚在喘息的间歇用甜蜜语调问出的这句话，洛克昂几乎停止呼吸。

他拥紧提耶利亚，两人一起倒在床上。

洛克昂不断吮吸提耶利亚颈项的肌肤，贪婪地嗅着提耶利亚只在做爱时才会散发出的诱人荷尔蒙味道。

“对不起……提耶利亚……已经、停不下来了……”

提耶利亚感到洛克昂的速度和力道都在不断加快，体内强烈的冲击配合赤裸相拥的肌肤触感，让提耶利亚瞬间到达了顶点。同时，洛克昂的下身也不住地颤抖，将自己的灼热全部留在了提耶利亚的体内。

在很长的余韵过后，两人终于睁开了眼睛，躺在床上看着对方。

“尼尔……我才知道，原来幸福是让人想哭的……”  
提耶利亚用手抚摸洛克昂的长发，轻吻着洛克昂的鼻尖。他的嘴角带着微笑，眼里含着闪亮的光。

洛克昂将额头和提耶利亚抵在一起，用温柔的低音抗议：“提耶利亚，不要在这种时候说这么犯规的话，我会忍不住再侵犯你的……”

“你…不用忍也可以的……”

洛克昂看着提耶利亚狡黠又可爱的笑容。  
（真是败给你了。）


	15. Chapter 15

第二天吃早饭的时候，提耶利亚对洛克昂说还想去那家爱尔兰餐馆。

“我喜欢那里的土豆炖肉，我们再去吃一次吧。不知道老板肯不肯把食谱给我，我想试着做给洛克昂吃……”

洛克昂用手撑着下巴，盯着提耶利亚微微泛红的脸。

“你在看什么啊！”

“没什么，我在想提耶利亚还真是个好新娘呢……哎呀！”

提耶利亚把餐刀的刀背甩到了洛克昂脑袋上。

“好了我求饶！只要你想做，我让老板给你现场教学！”

晌午时分，他们准备开车去吃午餐。

打开车门时，提耶利亚脸色突然一变，像是想到了什么。他抬起头笑着对洛克昂说：“你快进去把我的量杯和天平拿来。哦，还有笔和纸，我要把食谱记下来。”

洛克昂苦笑一下，他知道提耶利亚在这方面的执拗，只得返身回家。

“雷杰尼，你怎么找到这来了？”

提耶利亚关上车门，转过身对着路边树林的方向，回复刚才收到的脑内量子通讯。

“喂，提耶利亚，那个男人是谁啊？！算了没时间说这些，你快跟我回去！利冯兹好像在计划什么事情，我昨天发现他曾经把真正的温蒂·哈夫曼的照片透露给古德曼，他可能故意让你去执行危险的任务。虽然我很奇怪，为什么Veda并没有反对……总之，我有很不好的预感，你马上回来和我一起调查他！”

“……我还不能回去，古德曼的存储器我还没拿到手。”

“那种东西不要管了！这几天利冯兹已经开始下手处理可以证明柯拿有罪的人。再说，我们现在的敌人很可能已经是利冯兹了！”

“可是……”

“什么可是啊！……！噢，刚才的男人是吗？不会吧！你还真迷上他了？虽说我们变革者找人类玩玩很正常，但你的身份特殊，你没忘记自己还有应该做的事情吧！”

“如果现在让我离开他，我觉得我会永远达不到Veda的要求，永远不可能被标记为‘成熟’……”

“提耶利亚你在开玩笑吧！你怎么可能需要依赖区区一个人类！”

提耶利亚在拼命给自己找借口，雷杰尼则以火炮般的口吻还击，两人的注意力都放在通讯上，并没有察觉到身后潜伏的危险……

洛克昂找了个袋子收拾好了提耶利亚的量杯天平还有砝码。提耶利亚对于做菜时的材料用量拘泥到了可怕的地步，好在最后成品的味道相当不错。

想着提耶利亚一丝不苟进行料理的样子，洛克昂脸上情不自禁堆上笑容，下楼的时候还吹起了口哨。

（提耶利亚……他在马路边发什么呆，他在看谁？）

洛克昂也往提耶利亚面朝的方向望去，杀手的直觉让他发现了躲在阳光和树荫之间的瞄准器。

“提耶利亚，危险！！”  
洛克昂扔掉手上的袋子，扑向提耶利亚。

砰！  
一阵剧烈的疼痛向洛克昂袭来。

提耶利亚被推到在地上，身边躺着不省人事的洛克昂。

“是谁！？”  
雷杰尼迅速向子弹射击来的方向追了过去。

……这是什么？……洛克昂？好热……这是血吗？洛克昂……的血……？骗人……

提耶利亚怔怔地望着伏在他腿上的男人。

他瞥见了满地的量杯碎片，在阳光下反射出耀眼的光。

这算什么啊……

“该死，让他跑了。”  
雷杰尼折返回来，看见提耶利亚呆呆坐在地上，刚才见到的那个男人已经中弹倒地。

“提耶利亚！提耶利亚！你醒醒！”  
被摇着肩膀的提耶利亚仍旧一脸呆滞。

雷杰尼反手一巴掌打在提耶利亚脸上，对着他耳边大吼一声：“你男人快死了，还不赶紧想办法！”

感觉到了脸颊的火辣，提耶利亚这才抬起头看着雷杰尼。

“他还没死，不过你再这么下去他就真的没命了！快想办法！我身上带了那种药，现在救他还来得及！”

思考！快思考！

从洛克昂身体流出的血的颜色……这是变革者专用子弹，必须把子弹先取出来！在洛克昂厨房的柜子里见过急救箱，那里可能有工具。

提耶利亚抱起洛克昂冲回家，把他放到沙发上，从柜子里找到急救箱。

好在洛克昂作为杀手，急救箱里有全套处理弹伤的工具和药品。子弹打在右肩上，万幸不是要害部位。

如果是普通子弹，洛克昂不会痛晕过去。但变革者的子弹不仅需要对付外人，必要的时候也会射向同伴。变革者的神经比普通人类发达，疼痛的阈值也比人类高很多。也就是说他们虽然比人类更容易感知痛觉，平常的痛觉也很难让他们感觉恐惧。“啊，手臂上有两厘米深十厘米长的伤口。”——他们可以面无表情说出这样的话。所以，变革者受伤后可以轻而易举的自己做手术，并且不需要任何的麻药辅助。

也是这个原因，为了让变革者内的叛徒能感受到罪有应得的疼痛感，专用子弹上涂了特殊药物，会引起神经剧烈疼痛反应，至少能让中弹的变革者暂时生活不能自理。

一般说来，变革者在非要害部位中弹后只能忍着，等待药效过去。但有种解药，能迅速抵消中弹后的痛感。这是提耶利亚和雷杰尼的秘密，伊奥利亚把配方放在了只有碱基序列0988才能解密的Veda存储区域里。

提耶利亚凝神用手术刀割开洛克昂的弹伤，用镊子夹出子弹。因为洛克昂已经晕厥，整个过程倒也顺利。

提耶利亚打开雷杰尼递过来的胶囊，把药粉倒到洛克昂的嘴里，然后开始为他包扎伤口。

全部处理完毕后，提耶利亚一下子瘫坐在沙发旁，他现在才有胆量去回味刚才的恐惧。

“对不起，我猜是我被跟踪了。”  
雷杰尼看着失神的提耶利亚，心里很不好受。

“这不能怪你……雷杰尼，我想你猜的没错，利冯兹已经变成我们的敌人了。”

“那你准备怎么做？”

提耶利亚望着昏迷不醒的洛克昂。  
“为了保护他，我什么都愿意做……”


	16. Chapter 16

雷杰尼走后，提耶利亚默默看着已经被转移到床上，仍然处于昏睡中的洛克昂。

（都是我的错……是我害你受伤的……如果不是我非要留在你身边……）

可是，一想到如果自己当初走掉，这些天的甜蜜将永远不会发生，提耶利亚又是满心的不甘。

（我好过分，竟然会有宁可你受伤也不愿意放手的想法……为什么？这种自私的感情有资格被称为“爱”吗？）

外面天色早就黑了，提耶利亚感觉很累。他没有开灯，只是摘下眼镜，枕着自己的胳膊伏在洛克昂的手边。

忽然一声门铃，把恍惚中的提耶利亚惊醒了。

“喂！洛克昂你怎么不接电话！”  
提耶利亚打开门，伊恩就劈头盖脸的大叫，看到门口站着的是提耶利亚，伊恩愣了一下：  
“你……你是那天和洛克昂在一起的女孩！……不是……男孩！？”

伊恩吃惊归吃惊，发现提耶利亚红肿的眼和满脸倦容，他立刻明白了：“洛克昂，发生什么事了？”

提耶利亚邀请他进来，他没有告诉伊恩变革者的事情，只是谎称白天洛克昂卷入了街头的帮派纷争，为了救一个孩子受了伤。

伊恩对提耶利亚的解释毫不怀疑：“还真像他会做的事呢……提耶利亚是吗，你不要害怕，那家伙命大得很，区区一颗子弹伤不了他，过几天就活蹦乱跳了。”

想到这里，伊恩叹了口气。

“怎么了？”  
提耶利亚察觉出伊恩有话要说。

“提耶利亚，我不和你绕圈子了。今天我来，是告诉洛克昂他的仇家的行踪……你知道他家人的事吗？”

“……我听他讲过。”

“在他家人去世后一年，他就加入了我的组织，被训练成杀手。相处了这么多年，表面上是他的老板，其实在我心里，早把他当儿子看待了。一起受训的几个孩子里，他是最有天赋的，但也是最刻苦的那个，我当时不明白他为什么要那么努力。大概复仇的想法，从那时候就种在他心里了吧。”

“你知道我们这一行，过的是刀尖舔血的日子，身世不惨的孩子也不会做，但为复仇执着到那种地步的，我只见过他一个。他的仇人如果是一般的强盗匪贼，大概早就报了仇，可是……他的仇人是有传说中不死之身的人，叫萨谢斯。”

提耶利亚听到这个名字，忽然一惊。

（是他！之前柯拿曾带着他来见过利冯兹，那个红色毛发像野兽一样的男人……）

“我不能不把我知道的事情告诉洛克昂，也自知无法劝他放弃复仇，但是，我也真的不愿意眼睁睁看他送死。提耶利亚，我的直觉告诉我，你是能拯救他的人……所以，如果你愿意的话，请你帮助他。”

提耶利亚被伊恩诚挚的眼神感动了。  
（真好呢，洛克昂……伊恩这么关心你。）

“这是我目前得知萨谢斯可能的行程安排，我放在这里。提耶利亚，请你考虑一下我的话，拜托了。”

伊恩放下一个文件夹，看了提耶利亚一眼，就转身告辞了。

提耶利亚目送伊恩出了门，眼睛转到餐桌上摆着的黑色文件夹上。

“洛克昂，这一次，换我来保护你。”


	17. Chapter 17

洛克昂在第二天中午醒了过来，一睁眼就看见提耶利亚的两个黑眼圈。

“洛克昂！你终于醒了！觉得伤口怎么样？”

“提耶…利亚……伤口？”  
洛克昂这才记起昨天他中枪了，可他几乎感觉不到伤口的疼痛。提耶利亚把他扶起来，帮他拆开绷带换药时，他们发现伤口已经愈合大半了。

（太好了，这药对人类虽然见效慢，但还是起作用的。）  
提耶利亚终于松了一口气。伊奥利亚的药和子弹上涂的毒素作用在一起时，能加快细胞的代谢，不过因为人类细胞代谢速度原本就低于变革者，所以修复时间也会延长数倍。

“这是伊恩昨晚送来的。”

等洛克昂能下床活动时，提耶利亚把一个黑色文件夹递到他手中。洛克昂打开文件夹的一瞬间脸色骤变，但很快恢复了原样，若无其事地把文件夹收好放进柜子里。

“什么事？”  
提耶利亚明知故问。

“新的工作……很简单的任务。”

“这样啊……可以等到你伤完全好了再工作吗？”

“……可以。”

（洛克昂，你还真是不擅长说谎呢……否定的答案明明都摆在脸上了。）  
提耶利亚对洛克昂的回答报以温柔的微笑：“那太好了。”

“对了，晚饭吃土豆炖肉怎么样？昨天没有去成好可惜，我准备按照上次的印象尝试做一下……食材倒是还齐全，就是家里没有量杯了，希望不会影响口味。啊，现在就要给牛肉解冻去……”

听着提耶利亚用自说自话的口吻谈着土豆炖肉的事情，洛克昂忽然觉得他离自己好远。  
（他发现什么了吗？不会吧。）

伊恩的文件里说萨谢斯三天后会对霍姆·片桐实行暗杀。这是绝佳的机会。  
（只剩最后三天了吗……）

提耶利亚的土豆炖肉很失败，不，是惨败。  
他把责任归咎于没有量杯。  
洛克昂还是把一整盘全都吃光了。  
“虽然很难吃，但是很美味。”  
——这是他对提耶利亚初次做的土豆炖肉的评价。


	18. Chapter 18

提耶利亚躺在床上，小心翼翼地抱着身旁的洛克昂，生怕碰到他那已经基本愈合的伤口。

两人在被月光包围的床上静静地拥抱了很久，提耶利亚终于开口。

“尼尔，对不起，让你受伤了。”  
“不是提耶利亚的错。”  
“你不问我吗？想要射杀我的是谁。”  
“提耶利亚想说的时候自然会说的。”

“……呐，尼尔，我们相遇后，我对你说了很多谎话。我所有的话你都可以不信，只有一句话，我希望你不要怀疑……‘我喜欢你’……”  
“……只要是提耶利亚想要我相信的，我全都不会怀疑。”

“……尼尔，我们停在这里好不好？哪里都不去，好不好？”  
“……提耶利亚……”  
“……也是呢。对不起，忘了我刚才说的吧。人类是不可能停在原地的，只有前进和后退两个选项……”

“尼尔，等全部结束后，带我去爱尔兰好吗，我想去你的故乡看看……”  
“……”  
“尼尔，答应我吧……求你了……”  
“……嗯”

两人都不敢让对方看到自己的眼睛，只能让眼角的泪顺着脸颊滴落到枕头上。

阳光照进卧室的时候，洛克昂睁开眼，他发现身旁已经没有提耶利亚。

洛克昂花了一整天时间找遍了房屋的每一个角落，到处都没有提耶利亚曾来过的证据。他，还有他给这间房屋带来的所有，都在一夜之间消失了踪影。

就在洛克昂准备放弃，承认所有一切大概只是一场梦的时候，他在沙发的缝隙间摸到一根紫色的头发。

（终于找到你了……你还是不够细心呢……）


	19. Chapter 19

提耶利亚在土豆炖肉里下了点手脚，以至于洛克昂完全察觉不到他的夜半抄家行动。

处理掉这些天的回忆之后，提耶利亚来到变革者的巴黎分部基地，把古德曼的存储器放在利冯兹面前。

“雷杰尼跟你说了吧，我要用这个换取和萨谢斯的一对一决斗。”  
“是的，我已经知道了。萨谢斯也同意了……不如说，他现在已经迫不及待了。可是，提耶利亚，你到底为什么要这么做？”  
“具体的原因我没有义务告诉你。……你就当我感染了人类的愚蠢吧。”

从伊恩那里得知了洛克昂和萨谢斯的事情后，提耶利亚当晚就向雷杰尼请求量子通信，没想到却从对方那里听到了更不得了的消息：利冯兹已经掌握了level 7里Veda的加密数据。

“最可怕的是，他篡改了level 7里Veda判定变革者‘成熟’的标准，调高了判定条件。他想要压制你的继承权。下一步只要悄悄杀掉你，利冯兹就会名正言顺成为变革者的领袖。提耶利亚，怎么办？以我们目前的权限，都还无法更改level 7的数据……”

“……我们还有最后一步棋。最高权限的继承人在死后，能有短暂的时间和Veda相连，选择其他变革者成为下一位继承人。到时我会把你的优先级也设置成和利冯兹相同的第二顺位。不过，利冯兹也会很快发现我动的手脚。因为有两个第二顺位同时存在，他便无法依照顺序成为继承人。雷杰尼，之后就只能靠你自己了……”

“提耶利亚，你刚才说‘死后’？”  
“没错，只有这一次机会。”  
“不行，你不能死！我不要你死！”  
“如果你愿意，在我把你提升为第二顺位后，你可以立刻把我的数据转移到0988的加密区域。在利冯兹看来，我的数据已经从Veda消失，也不会怀疑我的死亡。只是，转移数据的时机很难把握，如果不能成功，也不要勉强……”

“可是，碱基序列加密空间很小啊……提耶利亚，你愿意永远生活在那么窄的空间里吗？”  
“当然不愿意，所以你绝对不能输给利冯兹！我会等着你把我放出来的那天。去和利冯兹说吧，把我和洛克昂的事情告诉他。我要和萨谢斯决战，洛克昂的仇，由我来替他背负……利冯兹大概不会让我赢的，我死后就会按计划行事。雷杰尼，如果我不能和萨谢斯同归于尽，你也不要忘了找机会杀掉他替我和洛克昂报仇。”

“……提耶利亚，你变得好蠢，竟然会选这条路。”  
雷杰尼的量子波像是在哭。

“哈哈，谢谢你的夸奖。……雷杰尼，我还有最后一个请求，我死后请你替我保护洛克昂的安全，我怕他……”

“……知道了！我会打断他的腿，让他没办法报仇，不会让他死的。”

听到雷杰尼还会开玩笑，提耶利亚稍稍放心了。  
“我明天就回去，和萨谢斯的决战……定在后天吧。”


	20. Chapter 20

提耶利亚和萨谢斯面对面站在变革者基地圆形的大厅里。柯拿、利冯兹和雷杰尼站在楼梯上方，俯视着这场决斗。

“你为什么对我这么有兴趣？”萨谢斯带着狰狞的笑问提耶利亚。  
“也没什么特别的理由，只是不杀了你，我爱的人将无法像正常人一样生活下去。”

“哈哈哈，我以为什么大不了的，把那人的下落告诉我，我杀掉他不就万事大吉了吗！”  
“那就从我的尸体上先跨过去吧。”

提耶利亚和萨谢斯同时举起枪。他们要做的事情很简单，在对方开枪时躲过子弹，同时开枪杀死对方。机会只有一次，要判断下手的时机，只能靠直觉。

（洛克昂，请指引我。）  
提耶利亚凝视着萨谢斯的枪口。

（就是现在！）  
提耶利亚按动扳机，子弹却慢了一步出枪膛。  
（果然被动了手脚……）

额头被子弹穿过的感觉。  
在提耶利亚倒地之前，他看到自己的子弹射中了萨谢斯的左臂。一切都像慢镜头回放，清清楚楚。  
（对不起，洛克昂，我还是没能做到……）

“提耶利亚！！！”  
——提耶利亚失去视觉的瞬间，看见基地的大门打开，一个熟悉的影子向他飞奔过来。  
（洛克昂……）

洛克昂坐在沙发上，捏着提耶利亚留下的发丝出神。  
“你到底去了哪里……我们明明还可以有两天的时间……”

一阵轻微的敲门声把他从呆滞中拉了回来，他发现门口有一张纸条。他打开门，外面空无一人。

打开纸条一看，上面的话很简单：  
想找到提耶利亚，明早九点准时到这个地方，切记，要准时。  
再下面，是一个位于巴黎郊区的地址。

“这是谁送来的？不管了，明天去看看，一定要找到提耶利亚。”

次日，09:00AM 。

洛克昂按纸条上地址，找到一座宫殿样式的房子，推开大门走了进去。

提耶利亚在他面前倒了下去，而杀死他最爱的人的，正是自己找了五年的仇人。

即使中了变革者专用子弹，萨谢斯仍然意识清楚，不愧是传说中的不死之身。他看见洛克昂向提耶利亚跑来，大笑着举起枪：“让我成全你们好了！”

砰！  
雷杰尼用枪击穿了萨谢斯的太阳穴。

“你在干什么！他还有用的！”柯拿冲着雷杰尼大喊。

“他杀了我最重要的弟弟，我不会连复仇的权利都没有吧，利冯兹·阿尔马克。”  
雷杰尼冷冷看着利冯兹。

“你当然有权复仇，雷杰尼·雷杰塔。”  
利冯兹用带笑的眼角回视雷杰塔，然后对他身旁气急败坏的男人说：  
“柯拿，我会找其他人执行暗杀任务，你不要叫了。”

雷杰尼走下楼梯，来到被洛克昂抱住的提耶利亚的尸体旁。  
“让我和我弟弟告别。”

洛克昂看到有着和提耶利亚相同长相的雷杰尼，忍着悲痛放下了提耶利亚，站到一旁。

看到提耶利亚额头的弹孔，雷杰尼悲伤到不能自已，伸手按住了自己的嘴，像是怕哭出声音。  
他在提耶利亚身旁跪下，轻轻抚摸提耶利亚的脸，然后俯下身吻了提耶利亚的唇。

“这样就行了，你带他走吧。”  
雷杰尼站起身，头也不回地消失在众人视野里。


	21. Chapter 21

提耶利亚与Veda相连后，迅速按照计划更改了雷杰尼的顺位，雷杰尼也在恰好的时间接入，把提耶利亚的数据转移到0988加密空间内。

“果然好小啊，比洛克昂的家还要小。”  
提耶利亚摇摇头，对他未来不知多长时间都要居住的地方不是很满意。

“对了，雷杰尼，我死掉的时候，好像看到一个人影，那……是洛克昂吗？”  
“嗯，他来找你了，是我通知他的。你放心，萨谢斯我已经杀了，洛克昂现在很安全。”

“真是多余！你让他来找我，除了让他伤心还能得到什么！我明明想让他忘了我，忘了仇恨，好好生活下去。”

“提耶利亚，你还真是变得和人类一样蠢。如果忘了这些，他怎么认同自己，他继续生存的意义又是什么？切，我最看不上人类不顾他人感受自我牺牲自我感动的样子，怎么你也学会了这个毛病！”

提耶利亚一怔，他没想到雷杰尼能说出这样的话。

“嗯，你说的很有道理。那、以后就要请你多关照了，这地方好无聊，什么都没有，你要经常给我拿Veda里的消息过来哦。”

“不要，好麻烦，我才不要照顾你！这任务交给那个愚蠢的人类吧！”

“你在说什么？”

“时间差不多了。我刚才想办法在你嘴里塞了那种药，不过外面裹了一层糖，防止你在利冯兹面前醒过来。以后你的躯体就是和Veda相连的终端，只要你愿意，随时都可以回到0988存储空间里。等我解决了利冯兹，就把你的连接点移出去。”

“雷杰尼……”

“别用那种眼神看我，我只是懒得照顾你这个麻烦的弟弟而已，快走吧……再见了，提耶利亚。”

洛克昂坐在床边，看着提耶利亚的沉睡般的脸。虽然他的眼睛永远闭上了，容貌还是像生前一样美，看不出任何变化。从目睹提耶利亚倒下后，洛克昂一滴眼泪都没有流，仿佛流泪就是对提耶利亚的亵渎。

“提耶利亚，你是睡美人吗？好可惜，我不是王子，无法吻醒你……对不起，我一直看着自己过去的痛苦，而忘了要看着你。请原谅我……”

洛克昂不知道自己这样坐了多久，忽然想起了什么。  
“你说过要去爱尔兰的吧，我现在去准备。”

洛克昂站起身，却感觉手被抓住了。

“尼尔……”

他惊讶地回过头，看见提耶利亚已经睁开眼，正微笑看着自己。

“为什么不说话？你不是说在床上要叫你尼尔的吗？”  
提耶利亚额头上的弹洞已经消失，虽然还残留着血迹。

（是梦吗？是梦也好，和你相遇后，我做了太多的梦了。）

洛克昂伸手触摸提耶利亚的脸。  
“走吧，提耶利亚，我们说好的，我带你去爱尔兰。”


	22. Chapter 22

两人几乎什么都没带，开着跑车就往爱尔兰出发了。途中，提耶利亚费了很大口舌向洛克昂解释了变革者、Veda、伊奥利亚·修亨伯格的计划，还有他和雷杰尼刚刚做的事情，洛克昂听得瞠目结舌。

“好像在你的故事里，我很微不足道呢。”洛克昂基本明白了来龙去脉后，装作不开心的样子对提耶利亚说，“你看，我从头到尾都被蒙在鼓里。”

“不是的，你是最重要的部分！”提耶利亚急得憋红了脸，“如果不是你，我、我不会变成一个人类……对不起，什么都没对你说。”

洛克昂看到提耶利亚因为自己的玩笑话而窘迫的样子，暗自开心。

“那提耶利亚喜欢做人类吗？”  
“嗯，喜欢。虽然还有很多不明白的，以后洛克昂也能继续教我就好了。”  
看着提耶利亚望向自己的清澈眼眸，洛克昂心里一阵悸动。

“洛克昂，既然仇人已经死了，今后你有什么打算？”  
“是啊，我过去一直活在仇恨里，说实在的，很痛苦。我不想让其他人再经历同样的痛苦了。”  
“想创造一个没有仇恨的世界吗？”  
“大概吧……至少我再也不想做杀手，再也不想制造新的仇恨了。提耶利亚呢？”  
“我从出生后一直在变革者组织里，眼里见到的都是用暴力和杀戮去解决争端。但是，人类应该不仅仅是这样吧，应该还有用其他方式战斗的人存在吧……比起枪炮，我更想了解用‘爱’战斗的那些人。大概，这也是Veda想要我做的事情。”

提耶利亚说完，转过头看着洛克昂的侧脸：“看来我们的目标大致相同呢，要不要合作？”

说罢，向洛克昂伸出了右手。

洛克昂拉过提耶利亚的手放在嘴边吻了一下，抬起带着笑意的碧蓝色眼睛说：“遵命，我的大小姐。”

（完）


	23. 番外 雷杰尼·雷杰塔

雷杰尼·雷杰塔从“出生”开始，就很喜欢和他有同样碱基序列的“弟弟”提耶利亚。  
按照设定，提耶利亚要比自己晚一年出生。雷杰尼在这一年里几乎天天都要跑到提耶利亚的培养仓前看着他。  
“真漂亮呢，你……还有我。”

雷杰尼在Veda中的定位是变革者领袖的辅佐者。未来的领袖是提耶利亚，当前则由利冯兹·阿尔马克暂居此位。

利冯兹是第一个出舱的变革者，雷杰尼承认他很优秀。  
杀伐果断，从来不感情用事，也不介意使用任何必要手段达到目的。

利冯兹色诱联合国大使亚历桑德罗·柯拿的时候，雷杰尼正在和提耶利亚一起在Veda里浏览数据。他看到那一幕后，觉得很佩服利冯兹，还叫上了提耶利亚一起观看，不过他弟弟看见后就厌恶地跑掉了。

后来他发现提耶利亚看见利冯兹就难掩厌恶的情绪。  
“真是个纯情的孩子，不知道谁会有幸夺走他的第一次呢。”

雷杰尼心里知道，他虽然喜欢提耶利亚，但他更喜欢自己——他爱自己胜过一切。  
现在他要听命于利冯兹，未来他要听命于提耶利亚，不管哪一个，他都是不情愿的。变革者里拥有最高智商的，是他。

“我才是最强的变革者，伊奥利亚的计划应该是我的。”

提耶利亚执行刺杀古德曼的任务而失踪后，雷杰尼一直很注意他们间心电感应。提耶利亚怎么又脸红了，怎么又别扭了，他在激动什么，害怕什么。  
雷杰尼忽然懂了，提耶利亚恋爱了。

他进入Veda，打开自己写的隐式监控程序，看见提耶利亚“成熟”的进度条已经快满了。  
糟了！提耶利亚快要被Veda认可了。

雷杰尼思考了很久，他到底选择利冯兹，还是提耶利亚来做对手。  
“还是利冯兹吧，实在不忍心看到和我有同样美貌的提耶利亚在失败后的狼狈模样。”

他查到利冯兹曾经把提耶利亚冒充对象的照片交给古德曼，确定了利冯兹的造反之心。  
然后佯装不经意把Veda加密数据的解密方式暗示给了利冯兹。

他看着Veda里的监控程序：“果然，利冯兹行动了。下面只要让提耶利亚主动放弃就好。”

雷杰尼看着碱基序列0988加密空间内提耶利亚的连接点。只要把手放上去，他就能准确感到提耶利亚当下的心情。  
提耶利亚走后100天里，他每天准时要过来感受一下，并把结果记录在案。

统计结果：  
32天开心，18天恼羞成怒，3天因睡眠结果未知，47天性高潮。

雷杰尼摇摇头：喂，提耶利亚，男性人类很脆弱的，你要省着点用啊。

——“接下来，利冯兹，我和你之间的战斗要开始了。”


End file.
